If we were at Hogwarts - First Year
by Ido Benbenishty Shpilka
Summary: credits: Parsley the Lion If we were at Hogwarts - first year. Rotemoses is Rotem, I am Ido, SuperSizedMcshizzle13 is Shira and Gaiapr is . We are wrirting the story together. for Rotemoses's story, search If we were at Hogwarts-Y1. it's the same story. For Gaiapr's search If We Were at Hogwarts
1. Introduction-Ido

It was Tuesday, June 16th, 2015 when I found out. I woke up and got out of my room. Then, my family screamed, "Surprise!", because it was my birthday. I ate the pancakes my mom made. After we ate those pancakes, she said she wanted to talk to Inbal, my sister, so I started solving Sudoku. After 5 minutes, I heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" I asked.  
"If I tell you, you won't believe me."  
"If you don't tell me, I won't open."  
"I am a wizard."  
"Mom! Mom!"  
"I told you. Move aside. Alohomora!"

The door opened in a very loud creak. The wizard that opened the door was tall; he had black hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked again.  
"Sorry about the interruption, Ido. My name is Neville Longbottom."  
"How do you know my na…"  
"It doesn't matter now. I thought Inbal told you she is a witch."  
"She did, but she show me any magic, so I thought she was lying."  
"You thought she disappeared for a very long time?"  
"I thought she was learning in a boarding school. How did you tell her she is a witch?"  
"You were at your friend's house. Professor McGonagall came here too. She told me." Inbal answered while she and my mom were getting out of Inbal's room.  
"So you are a wizard. We didn't know." My mom said.  
"If you want to, you can learn in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
"Now I can show you a spell. Accio pen!" and the pen I used for solving the Sudoku passed to her hand.  
"Wow," I said. "Will I learn to do this?"  
"Only if you want to," He answered.  
"I do."  
"Read this."

He gave me a letter. It had my name, the country, the city and the street in which I live in, the number of the house and the location of my room. I opened the letter and the following was written:

 ** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

 _Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

"How do you know my full name?" I asked, because my full name was written there.  
"Keep reading!" they said both.

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Below you will find an enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _School begins on September 1. Please send your owl no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,  
Filius Flitwick,  
Deputy Headmaster_

Under this page was another one. In which was written:

 ** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

 _Uniform  
First year students will require:_

 _1._ _Three sets of plain work cloaks (black)_

 _2._ _One plain pointed hat (black) for daily use_

 _3._ _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4._ _One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

 _Course Books_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_ _ **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_ _by Miranda Goshawk  
_ _ **A History of Magic**_ _by Bathilda Bagshot  
_ _ **Magical Theory**_ _by Adalbert Waffling  
_ _ **A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration**_ _by Emeric Switch  
_ _ **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_ _by Phyllida Spore  
_ _ **The Guide to Herbology**_ _by Neville Longbottom  
_ _ **Magical Drafts and Potions**_ _by Arsenius Jigger  
_ _ **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_ _by Newt Scamander  
_ _ **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_ _by Quentin Trimble_

 _Other Equipment_

 _1 wand_ _  
1 cauldron_ _(pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope_ _  
1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad_

 ** _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_**

"Broomstick?" I asked.  
"This is the way wizards fly." Neville answered as if it were obvious.  
"Where could we find all this stuff?  
"In London."  
"London?"  
"Yes. Come with me. Inbal, you can come too."  
My sister nodded.  
I said goodbye to my parents and went after Inbal and Neville.


	2. Introduction-Shira

"Happy birthday to you!" sang my family. I closed my eyes and groaned.

"Too early." I said.

"Come on, Shira! Wake up!" said my younger brother, Roey.

"Never. Let me sleep forever." I put my pillow over my face.

"You have cake…" my older brother, Omer, said. I immediately perked up.

"You have my attention." I grinned. My father helped me out of bed and everyone hugged. We all laughed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I pet my dog on my way to the 'Birthday Chair', made especially for me today. It was positioned in front of the calendar, so I could clearly see that today was indeed February 12th, and I was indeed 11 today. My party, however, was scheduled for tomorrow: Friday, February 13th. It was a horror themed party, which was organized by my older sister, Omer's twin, Or. She was a skilled artist, and her wand was used mainly as a paint-and-brush creator. She had drawn skeletons, pumpkins, witches (the evil kind), and popular muggle-movie murderers, such as Freddy Crooger, Jason something, and the Scream figure. My father, from whom she inherited her drawing skills, and helped sketch some outlines for the figures, and Or colored and shaded. It was very lifelike. I smiled and sat in my chair, between Mother, Father, and Nikka (my dog). We ate pancakes and cake. Since it was Winter Break in New Jersey, we didn't have to rush. So we ate silently and contentedly. After we cleared the table, everyone sat down, and we watched Father's favorite muggle movie- Star Wars. (Obviously the originals. The prequels are rubbish.) Everyone sighed and settled on the couch.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Shira Shamir. I am a Half Blood. Mother was a wizard. A Hufflepuff, to be exact. Father was a muggle, but he knew of the wizarding world. Omer was a Ravenclaw. Or was a Hufflepuff, like Mother. I was yet sorted. I might even go to Ilvermony, since I live in New Jersey, for the time being. But I had always wanted to go to Hogwarts. I'd been studying Potions since I could read, meaning since I was 2.5 years old. My eyes were set on becoming a Slytherin Prefect and a Head Prefect too. But if I were to go to Ilvermony, I wanted to be in Thunderbird. Today I was meant to get my letter. And I was very, very excited. I could barely wait for tonight. The night I was meant to become a witch (the good kind). Of course, I was nervous as well. Being a witch meant fulfilling my destiny. I wasn't sure if I was ready. Wait, no. I was sure I was ready. At least, I hoped I was.

23:30.

.

.

.

23:40.

.

.

.

23:50.

.

.

.

23:55.

"Any minute…" I rocked back and forth on my bed. "The letter will come any minute."

It hadn't come all day.

.

.

.

23:59.

I looked out my window in expectation.

"Come on…" I murmured. "Any minute now."

.

.

.

00:00.

I was horrified. No letter on my 11th birthday meant no acceptance to Hogwarts or Ilvermony. Heck, I'd settle for Durmstrang or Beauxbaton at this rate. But no letter. No magical powers. Out of my entire family (excluding Father), I was the one without magical powers. A squib. That's my definition now. A filthy squib. I started sobbing. I rocked myself to sleep. After all, I was a squib. Squibs don't have happy endings. Maybe I was an obscurus. Those never get happy endings. Finally, I fell asleep.

The next morning, Mother hugged me. Father hugged me. Or hugged me. Omer hugged me. Roey hugged me. Even Nikka curled up next to us. We were all silent. The tears kept streaming down my face. I was a squib. I was a squib. **_I was a squib_** _._ Suddenly, we heard a loud _thump._ We all looked simultaneously at my bedroom window. The wingspan of an owl had left a mark there. Curious, I rushed downstairs to see what an owl was doing here, and in the daylight. I scurried out the door to help the fallen creature, but to my surprise it wasn't there. There was a letter on our lawn, addressed to me.

 _Shira Shamir_

 _232 Riveredge Road, 07670, Tenafly, New Jersey, USA._

 _2_ _nd_ _Floor, First Room On The Left. Yes, Blue Curtains._

I opened the red wax seal, and nearly fainted of happiness. It read:

 ** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

 _Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

 _We are very happy_ _to inform you that a spot has been reserved for you in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We apologize for the delay. Unfortunately, the owl sent for you is not in its best shape and failed to fly across the Atlantic at first._

 _Below is a list of the equipment and books you are required to bring on you first day: September 1_ _st_ _, 2015. Please send an owl no later than July 31_ _st_ _, 2015._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Filius Flitwick_

 _Vice Principal_

I was ecstatic. I kept reading my list of equipment:

 _Uniform_

 _First Years are required to bring the following clothing:_

 _1._ _Three simple cloaks for work (black)_

 _2._ _One pointy hat (black) for daily use_

 _3._ _A pair of gloves (Dragon Skin)_

 _4._ _A winter cloak (black, silver buckles_

 _Please make sure all clothes have name tags._

 _Books_

 _All students are required to bring at least one copy of the following books:_

 _1._ _Basic Spells (Level A)- Miranda Gosley_

 _2._ _A History of Magic- Bathilda Bagshot_

 _3._ _The Theory of Magic- Adlbert Roch_

 _4._ _The Transfiguration Guide For Begginers- Americk Switcher_

 _5._ _1000 Magic Weeds and Fungi- Fillida Root_

 _6._ _The Guide To Herbology- Neville Longbottom_

 _7._ _Magic Potions- Arsenius Milliliter_

 _8._ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them- Newt Scamander_

 _9._ _The Dark Arts: A Defensive Guide- Quentin Tremblin_

 _Equipment_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (iron, size 2)_

 _1 bottle system (glass or crystal)_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 bronze scale_

 _In addition, the students may bring an owl, a cat or a toad._

 _Reminder: First Years are not allowed to bring their own brooms._

I shrieked.

"Mother! Father! Omer! Or! Roey! Nikka! I've been accepted to Hogwarts!" I yelled. I hugged the sheet of paper to my chest and refused to let go. I couldn't wait. Diagon Alley, here I come!


	3. Introduction-Rotem

It was a cold, rainy day. I just got the muggle's newest weird device, called a computer. Its name (according to the muggles) was "ASUS S400C". Hi, I'm Rotem. Rotem Moses. Tomorrow, 20/02/2015, I will be eleven, which means a lot to our family. You see, I am what wizards call "pure-blood". Pure-bloods are people which are born to at least 3 generations of magic. My mom made lunch. My dad worked at the Ministry of Magic, in the Magical Law Enforcement department. I played with the new computer for a few hours, then went to sleep. I ams so good at computers, that the muggles ask me for help with I, instead of the muggle specialists. My wizard friends don't get why I use creepy muggle devices.

A day after, when I woke up, all my family yelled " _Surprise!_ " I opened my eyes and saw a few presents. There were a poster of Harry Potter, my favorite wizard of all times, a golden snitch, the trickiest ball to catch in our game, Quidditch, and a weird, white, envelope, which had light green, thin text.

I knew what is in the envelope the moment I saw it. All of my family was sitting quietly, their eyes stuck at me when I opened the letter. And it read:

 ** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

 _Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

 _We are very happy to inform you that a spot has been reserved for you in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Below is a list of the equipment and books you are required to bring on you first day: September 1 st , 2015. Please send an owl no later than July 31 st , 2015._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Filius Flitwick,_

 _Vice Principal_

I almost fainted when I finished reading it out loud. My mom took the second page, and read it as well:

 ** _Uniform_**

 _First Years are required to bring the following clothing:_

 _1\. Three simple cloaks for work (black)_

 _2\. One pointy hat (black) for daily use_

 _3\. A pair of gloves (Dragon Hide, or similar)_

 _4\. A winter cloak (black, silver buckles)_

 _Please make sure all clothes have name tags._

 ** _Books_**

 _All students are required to bring at least one copy of the following books:_

 _1\. Basic Spells (Level A)- Miranda Goshhawk_

 _2\. A History of Magic- Bathilda Bagshot_

 _3\. The Theory of Magic- Adlbert Roch_

 _4\. The Transfiguration Guide For Begginers- Americk Switcher_

 _5\. 1000 Magic Weeds and Fungi- Fillida Root_

 _6\. The Guide To Herbology- Neville Longbottom_

 _7\. Magic Potions- Arsenius Milliliter_

 _8\. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them- Newt Scamander_

 _9\. The Dark Arts: A Defensive Guide- Quentin Tremblin_

 ** _Equipment_**

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (iron, size 2)_

 _1 bottle system (glass or crystal)_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 bronze scale_

 _In addition, the students may bring an owl, a cat or a toad._

 ** _Reminder: First Years are not allowed to bring their own brooms._**

"What house do you think I'm gonna be?" I asked mom and dad. They both answered together: "Gryffindor!". I felt like the happiest person in the world. After all, Harry Potter was a Gryffindor, and as I know, his son will be in my year.


	4. Diagon Alley-Ido

We went to the city council.  
"Inbal, we need to go to the Ministry of Magic." Neville said as he led us to the closest bathroom.  
"Go to the bathroom, stand inside the toilet bowl and flush the toilet."  
"What?"  
"You heard me." He said.

I did what Neville asked me to.  
I felt the water wash me, but I didn't get wet. I felt very strange, but before I could think about the non-wetting water, I fell into a cell. When I got out of the cell, I saw a very wide place, I saw a sign that said: Ministry of Israel  
I searched for Inbal and Neville, I saw each one of them inside a cell, too.  
"Stay here, I will come right back." Neville said.  
When he returned, he told us to follow him. He led us to a room full of fireplaces.  
"Inbal will show you what to do." He said.  
Inbal took some powder, they said it was Floo Powder. Then she stood inside the fireplace and shouted "Diagon Alley" while releasing the powder. Then she was gone.  
I did as she did. One second I saw Neville and then I saw Inbal.  
"Am I supposed to buy all these things here?" I asked.  
"Yes," Neville answered while he got out of the fireplace.  
I saw a very tall girl with curly hair tripped over her shoelace, but then, Neville helped her stand up. I didn't listen, but Neville seemed familiar with the girl next to Curly Girl. Cirly Girl's eyes met mine. She seemed nice. When the girls left, Neville led us into a big white building with the word "Gringotts" on it.  
We entered. I saw two rows of seats and tables and in front another big table. On every chair, sat a very short creature, with pointed ears and nose.

"What are these?" I asked.  
"Goblins," Inbal answered.  
"Come." Neville said.

Inbal and I followed him.

"Glornk, I have to create a safe." He said to the Goblin in front of  
us and pointed at me.  
"Wait here." Said the goblin named Glornk.  
Two minutes later, he returned with a key in his hand.  
"Take the key." Neville whispered to me.  
I took the key and Glornk led us into my vault.  
"Vault number 812." He said.  
Inbal took her key from her pants pocket and opened vault number 811.  
"What are you waiting for?" She asked.  
I opened my vault and saw a lot gold, silver and bronze coins.  
"500 Galleons in total. Here we have 493 Knuts, 340 Sickles and 479 Galleons." Neville said.  
"Gallons? Seals? Mutts?" I asked.  
"No, Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. This is the type of money wizards and witches use. 17 Sickles are worth 1 Galleon, 29 Knuts are worth 1 sickle and 493 Knuts are worth 1 Galleon." He explained.

I took some Galleons and sickles and the three of us got out of Gringotts.  
Then, we went to a place called "Flourish and Blotts"; there I bought all the books I needed. Then, I bought my uniform in Madam Malkin's shop, my cauldron in Potage's cauldron shop and more.  
"A wand and a pet are left."  
Neville led me into a very large and old shop named "Ollivanders".  
They sell wands since 382 BC.  
I entered the shop. I saw two peoples sitting on chairs in front of a table.

"Hello." I said.  
"Hello." One of them said. "I'm Garrick Ollivander."  
"And I'm Josh Ollivander. His son." Said the other. "I remember selling you your wand, Inbal, as if it was yesterday. 10 and 3/4 inches, chestnut wood, unyielding flexibility and unicorn tail hair."

"Now, what is your wand arm?" Garrick asked me.  
"Right." Inbal answered and then she explained. "He means the strong hand."

Josh told me to raise my hand. Then he waved his hand and a tape measure started measuring me. It measured me from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, round his hand and between my nostrils.

"Try this wand, 13 and 1/4 inches, flexible, phoenix feather and black

walnut wood." The wand was black and had white trim.

"Wave your hand." Said Garrick

I waved my hand and the table broke.

"Reparo." Said Inbal and the table repaired.

"Thank you. Now, 10 and 1/2 inches, very flexible, unicorn tail hair and

lauren wood." Garrick said. The wand was white at the beginning, grey in the middle and black in the end.

I waved the wand and a window smashed. Garrick waved his wand and

the window was restored and back in its place.

"No, no, it's not the wand. Maybe 12 and 1/2 inches, unyielding

flexibility, dragon heartstring and chestnut wood." The wand was very

thick and brown at the beginning, thinner and brighter in the middle and

even thinner and brighter at the end.

When I touched the wand, it became yellow and then it returned to be

brown, while it was happening, the initials of my name were engraved

on the wand: I B S.

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. I paid for them and left the

store.

Neville was waiting for me outside, he said he saw me through the

window.

Then, he led us to a shop named Eeylops Owl Emporium.

I bought an owl. Its back was orange-yellow and her stomach was black

orange. I called her Merny. Inbal has an owl too, she called her Dinky.

Neville told us to follow him, we entered a shop named Weasleys'

Wizard Wheezes.

"Hi George, this is Ido and this is Inbal." Neville told to the seller.

I saw a picture of a man, he looked the same as the seller. The man in

the picture can move and sit on the chair in the background of the

picture.

At the bottom of the picture was the sign in which was written

"Fred Weasley".

"George?" I asked.

"What?"

"Who's the man in the picture?"

"This is my brother, he was killed in a battle."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"At least I can talk to him."

"Sorry for your loss."

I walked away and looked at their creations. I bought an Anti-Gravity Hat and an Extendable Ear.  
"Fred?"  
"Yes?"  
"I have a suggestion for a product."  
"George, the boy wants to say something."  
George came and asked "What's your suggestion?"  
"A candy that after you eat it is filming what is happening through your body."  
"We will think about it." They both said and smiled.

We returned home through the fireplace, Neville went to Hogwarts.  
When I got back home, I practiced some spells I learned from the books like Wingardium Leviosa, Reparo and more.


	5. Diagon Alley-Shira

"Or, come on. I need to get my pet." I nudged my sister, who was looking at a new fashion magazine.

"Yeah, coming." She muttered and took my hand. She had already gone to Gringotts with Mother, and bought her Fourth Year books. Omer had already bought everything, and agreed to lend me his books. So all I had to do was get my wand, a cauldron, adopt a pet Nikka wouldn't accidentally kill, get my cloaks, my telescope, and… well, I had a lot left to do. But at least I didn't have to wait the long line for books.

It was already four months and four days after my birthday. I was soon to go to Hogwarts. In about two months, I'd be on the Hogwarts Express, in a compartment, with Omer and Or. It would be amazing. Or pointed me in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. We bought my cauldron. The seller wasn't particularly nice. I blew raspberry at him as we left the store. Or laughed.

"Come on." She giggled. "Let's go find the rest."

My cloaks were brand new. They were also very nice and clean. I especially loved my silver buckles. They were rather shiny. On our way out of the cloak shop, I tripped over my shoelace. Or was too busy reading her magazine. She didn't notice. But luckily, someone caught me. I looked up.

"Thanks." I said. "I bet you wouldn't have had to go through all that trouble if someone-" I glared at Or, who looked at the stranger strangely- "had been paying attention to her little sister."

Or shrugged, and quickly said:

"Sorry, Professor Longbottom. I should have been more careful."

I snickered.

"I can't wait to have you in my class, uh, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Shira. Shira Shamir. Pleasure to meet you, sir." I beamed. He smiled and continued walking towards a boy around my age, who looked like a combination between John Lennon and Paul McCartney, just a lot shorter. I reckoned he was a First Year like me. He seemed nice. Or snapped me back to reality.

"Come on, Shira. We want to make it in time for supper." She said. We bought the rest of my equipment, but my wand and my pet (which I insisted on adopting. Buying animals was a horrifying thought to me). We entered Ollivander's. Surprisingly, it was empty. The clerk smiled at us.

"Hello, welcome to Ollivander's. I'm Josh, and I will help you today. I'm assuming you don't need another wand, Miss Shamir. I reckon you are accompanying your little sister?" he asked.

"Yes." Said Or. She told me she would wait outside, and left.

"Well, what's your name?" asked Josh as he brought a measuring tape to my right arm.

"Shira. Shira Shamir." I said.

"And what is your strong arm, Shira?" he continued measuring my body.

"I write with my right hand and do everything else with my left." I answered. It was true.

"Hmm. I'll go with an ambidextrous wand, then. No problem at all." He smiled and went on the back of the store. I waited patiently.

"So which house do you wish to be sorted in?" Josh yelled from the back of the store.

"Slytherin!" I immediately replied.

"Hmm. Ambitious. Powerful. Okay, then. Here are some options." He came back carrying multiple wands. "Wand number one: Unicorn hair, pine wood, 11.75 inches long, high flexibility. Try swishing it." He handed me the wand. It was light brown, with some markings carved in it. When I swished it, the lights went out, and the windows shattered.

"Repairo. Lumos." Josh said. "Okay, then. Maybe number two will fit you: Phoenix feather, oak wood, 12 inches long, very, very flexible."

The wand was red and rather rubbery. I swished it. Josh flew backwards.

"Sorry!" I squeaked.

"Not that one either," Josh mumbled and stood up. "How about number three: Unicorn hair, 15 inches long, redwood, not very flexible."

He handed me a wand. Reddish-brown, firm, and very long. I liked this one, and had a good feeling about it. But when I swished it, it simply drenched me. I handed the wand back to Josh.

"I don't think so…" I said sheepishly. My clothes were practically invisible. I took my drenched cloak and wrapped it around me. We tried several other wands, but none worked. Josh seemed hopeless. Suddenly, he perked up.

"I know which one you need! Thirteenth time's the charm!" he exclaimed cheerfully and ran to the back room. He brought back a wand in a dark green case with black and silver lining.

"This wand was meant to be your father's. However, since he chose to extract his magical abilities, it belongs to no one. It's a fine wand." He huffed.

"And you think it might match me?" I asked hopefully.

"Nothing else does, so what have we to lose?" Josh shrugged. He opened the box to reveal a very fine wand: its wood resembled ivory, and it was very firm. Its handle was ivory as well, but with silver and black linings. I loved it.

"Aspen wood, 13 inches long, Dragon heartstring core, unbending flexibility. Intended for the powerful ones, and has a talent for Defense Against the Dark Arts and the Dark Arts themselves. This wand will not be easily won over by an opponent, but if you indeed are its rightful owner, it will succumb to your wishes in no time." Josh explained.

He handed it over, and I swished it. Sparks flew in mesmerizing shapes all over the room. When I willed them to become flowers, they did. And then they turned into the face of a boy. A boy I didn't know. I had never seen him, yet he smiled at me. Then, he disappeared. My initials were carved in silver onto the wand, right near my dad's. It now read D.S. and under it S.S.

"I believe we have found your wand." Josh chuckled. "And no worries, free of charge. After all, it is your father's wand."

I smiled.

"Thank you, Josh. And I'm sorry about the damage." I said.

"Ah, don't worry." Josh smiled. "Repairo." And the room reorganized itself. I picked up all my things and left the store. I thought about the smiling boy, and realized that my upper lest back, near my shoulder but not quite, was really hurting. It was stinging. A burning sting. My face twisted in agony.

"Shira!" Or rushed to me. "I was so worried. You took a very long time! I thought you might have bee- hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah." I managed. My clothes were suddenly dry. I removed my cloak and stayed with a tank top. We continued to the pet adoption center. Suddenly, Or stopped and gazed at my back.

"Uh, Shira?" she asked. "Since when do you have a soulmark?"

"A what now?" I asked.

"A soulmark. A mark that states your soulmate." Or explained. I looked in a mirror at my back. The mark consisted of initials and a frame. The initials were framed in flames and they read: "Z.Z.". I didn't know anyone who's name began with a Z. Although it was one of my favorite letter: S and Z. I guess I now have a soulmate.

"Oh." I said. "But it's no biggie, right?"

"Well…" Or started. "It's kind of like an unbreakable vow. You will meet your soulmate, and will have to be with him. Or her."

"And if I want to be with someone else?" I replied.

"Well, you die." Or said simply. "But don't worry. Soulmates are chosen especially, through a long process, which includes Amorentia and help from upper forces. You and whoever that person is are meant to be. And you will love him. That's how it works."

"Oh. Great." I said worriedly. "With my luck, it's a tarantula or a cockroach or something like that. Or even worse. Justin Bieber."

Or laughed. She put her arm around me and we headed inside the adoption center. I adopted a black cat and named it Merlin. Merlin immediately liked me, and purred as she rubbed her back against my leg. I bought her a nice bed and Or and I headed home.


	6. Diagon Alley-Rotem

"Well, now there's no reason to wait anymore, we need to go to Diagon Ally, London," Mom said. "Okay, just let me put the computer back in my room", I said. I went up to my room, located in the highest floor of our manor, and put m computer on the desk. I went back down, and stopped near the fireplace. I stepped in the fireplace, took some gray powder, threw it on the ground, and shouted " _Diagon Ally!_ ". For a moment I saw Mom waving at me, then I felt dizzy, as I went through hundreds of wizard fireplaces, connected to the Floo Network, and a moment later, I was at a long street, crowded with wizards and witches, called Diagon Ally.

At first, I had to get money, so me and Mom, which apparated next to me a couple of seconds later, went to the Gringotts bank, to take money from my vault. On the doors of Gringotts, there were guarding two Goblins, and there was a warning for the visitors:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
 _For those who take, but do not earn,_  
 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_  
 _A treasure that was never yours,_  
 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
 _Of finding more than treasure there._

We got through the marble doors, and went to one of the goblin stands. "Mr. Rotem Moses wishes to make a withdrawal," Mom said to the goblin. "And does Mr. Rotem Moses have his key?" the goblin asked with a cranky voice. I got my key out of my pocket, and gave it to the goblin. Oh, I forgot to tell you that Goblins are human-like creatures, but they're about half a meter in height. The goblin checked the key while we waited quietly. He returned me the key, and said "Very well. I'll send you a goblin to go to your vault". Then he said something weird, like "Blarg quinduso", and a goblin named Gringott came to take me to my vault.

We went through a door, and jumped onto a cart. The goblin said the vault number, and the cart started driving. When we got to our vault, he took the key and put it in it's hole. I grabbed 50 golden galleons, 70 silver sickles, and 150 bronze knuts.

We got out from the bank, and mom said she'll meet me at Olivander's in an hour. I checked my equipment list, and decided to first go to Madam Malkin's, and there, to my surprise, I saw James Sirius Potter, my friend from Godric's Hallow. "Hi James, what's up?" I asked. "I'm alright. Dad is talking about you coming to visit this summer," he answered. I smiled. "James, what house do you think you're gonna be?" I asked the most obvious question ever. "Seriously Rotem? Haven't we already talked about this? GRYFFINDOR!" he yelled. After that, I bought my books at Flourish and Blotts. Then I went to the potion shop to buy a cauldron, potion ingredients, and glass bottles, the astronomy shop to buy a telescope, and I also bought a bronze scale.

After an hour, I went to Olivander's, and said Hi to Josh and Garrick. "I remember the first time you came here, Michal," said Garrick. "What is your wand hand?" asked Josh. I said I'm lefty. We tried a few wands, and after me breaking the table, smashing the window, and getting fifty wands out of the shelves, we went to the twelfth wand - "Twelve inches, redwood, Unicorn hair core, and unyielding flexibility," said Josh. I took it, and the moment I did so, the window and the table repaired themselves, the air changed to red, to yellow and then to normal air color, and my initials were cut on the wand: "R.M.".

We got back from Diagon Ally, and we saw one ticket for September 1st, 11:00 o'clock, at platform 9 ¾, in King's Cross station, London.


	7. Sorting Hat-Ido

After 76 days, I packed my stuff for the ride to Hogwarts.  
Inbal and I went to the Ministry of Magic of Israel and then, we used the fireplace to go to Diagon Alley.  
We got out of Diagon Alley, then, we went to the King's Cross Station.

"Which platform?" I asked Inbal.  
"Platform 9 and 3/4." She answered.  
"What? There is no such thing!"  
"There is." She showed me a two signs. On the left sign was written the number 9 and on the right sign was written the number 10. Between those two signs was a wall.  
"Look." Inbal said. She ran through the wall, and then she disappeared. I did as she did and found myself in another place, I wasn't harmed at all.  
Inbal and I heard 6 peoples talking to each other. I heard someone saying, "I'm sure you'll have fun, you two could play Quidditch together…"  
"What's qrinch?" I asked them.  
"Quidditch is wizards sport." One of them told me. He was around 40 years old. "This is James."  
"Nice to meet you." I said.  
"What is your name?" I asked the other boy.  
"Rotem Moses." He said. "What is your name?"  
"Ido Benbenishty Shpilka." I answered. I knew we were going to be good friends.  
Inbal and I entered the train called "Hogwarts Express" and sat near her friends: Rachel, Willow and Maggie.  
"Could I sit here? All the other seats are taken.  
"Of course." We answered.  
After an hour, we all changed our clothes to the Hogwarts uniform.  
Then, the trolley witch came.  
I bought Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.  
I ate some. I got Caramel, Toothpaste and…  
"Ahhhh!" I said. "Vomit!"  
I tasted a few more, and said "Rotten egg!" "Earthworm!"  
Then, I decided to open my chocolate frog.  
"You can eat it. It is not alive, it is just a spell." Said Inbal.  
I ate it and found out it is very tasty. Inside the box of the chocolate frog, I saw a picture of a wizard, under the picture, was written the name "Harry Potter".  
"Who is Harry Potter?" I asked James.  
"My father." He answered.  
"Very funny."  
"I'm not kidding!"  
"Where did he go?" I asked as Harry got up and walked outside the frame.  
"You can't expect him to be there all the time."  
After a few hours, we got out of the train.  
A giant waited for us and said "First Years, come with me, others go there the pegasi."  
"This is Hagrid." James said. "He is half giant".  
I was with James, Curly Girl and Rotem on a boat.  
I saw a huge building. Its height was 50 meters and its width was 150 meters. It was very green.  
"I want to be in Gryffindor." Said James.  
"Me too." Said Rotem. Curly Girl said nothing. She seemed entranced by the building. I raised my eyebrows at her in question, but she didn't notice.  
"What is Gryffindor?" I asked.  
"In Hogwarts, there are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The brave ones are in Gryffindor, nice ones in Hufflepuff, smart ones in Ravenclaw and cunning ones are in Slytherin." Rotem explained.  
"Ravenclaw sounds good." I said.  
We entered Hogwarts. We went upstairs and then saw a very small wizard.  
"Hello, my name is Filius Flitwick" He said. "In a moment, you're going to be sorted into one of the following houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Stand up in a line."  
We entered the hall as a very large line.  
We saw 5 tables: 2 to our left (full of students), 2 to our right (full of students) and 1 in front of us (full of teachers).  
There was a chair between us and the teachers.  
On the chair was a hat. The hat started singing:  
Be you short or tall,  
Large or small;  
I am the hat  
That is here to sort you all.  
I am here to choose the table  
Where you will be sat,  
I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!

If you are brave  
And adventure is what you crave:  
Gryffindor is the home of such a knave.

If you are friendly, loyal and true;  
Hufflepuff is the place for you.

If you are academically able,  
Hardworking, wise and smart,  
Ravenclaw is where you fit the part.

If you are crafty and sly;  
Always willing to reach for the sky:  
Slytherin is where your loyalties lie.

So put me on and meet your fate.  
Make haste; don't be late.  
Take care  
And begin this adventure if you dare…

Flitwick took a very long scroll:  
I was first.  
I took the Sorting Hat and placed it on my head.  
"No, Not very brave. I think we will go with **Ravenclaw!** "  
The Raveclaws were screaming my name.  
I went to the Ravenclaw table and asked Willow "Where's Inbal?"  
"In Gryffindor." She answered.  
"Bowren, Michael!" Flitwick said  
"Hufflepuff!"  
The Hufflepuffs were clapping their hands loudly.  
"Erwell, Sally!"  
"Hufflepuff!"  
The Hufflepuffs did it again.  
"Herna, Oliver!"  
"Slytherin!"  
The Slytherin were clapping loudly  
"Herna, Veronica"  
"Gryffindor!"  
The Gryffindors were screaming her name.  
"Omerjon, Bill!"  
"Gryffindor!" Shouted the Sorting Hat.  
The Gryffindors were screaming his name too.  
There another students.  
I heard Flitwick saying "Moses, Rotem"  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Potter, James"  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Shamir, Shira"  
Curly Girl, which I now knew was Shira, sat on the chair with the hat on her.  
"Slytherin!"  
After everyone was sitting, Professor McGonagall, the headmistress, said: "Let the feast begin!"  
Food came out of the table. I ate 3 chicken legs and a drink called butterbeer.  
After the feast, McGonagall said "Every house needs to follow his prefects."  
I followed our prefect, John Verner.  
While we were going to our common room, John warned us: "The stairs can move."  
We stood in front of an eagle statue. The statue asked: "What thing do you break to make it better?"  
John gave everyone one chance to answer the question in his turn.  
I was the first one to answer right: "A score." I answered and the eagle said "Good job." Then, it let us in.  
We entered the common room, John showed everyone their room. I shared the room with 4 more children. When I got into the room, I fell asleep on my bed.


	8. Sorting Hat-Shira

"Just run into the wall. I'll show you how." Omer instructed me. He took his cart and dashed into the wall. He disappeared. Mother, Father and Roey had already gone home. Mother kissed us all goodbye and apparated Father, Roey and herself back home. Or encouraged me.

"You can do it. It's not that scary." She said. I gripped my cart and aimed towards the wall. I ran at full speed, not slowing down or closing my eyes for a second. I made it to Platform 9. It was very impressive. The train was enormous. Or appeared behind me a few seconds later.

"Come on. Let's find Omer." She said, wheeling her cart towards the train.

"Omer! Omer!" we yelled. He appeared behind us.

"Hey. Let's get the good seats up front." He said, getting into the third car. I followed him and Or followed me. We sat in the front compartment of the third car. We had come rather early, so the train was mainly empty. Our bags were loaded onto the racks above us, except for Omer and Or's uniforms and my formal wear. About five minutes later, a boy my age with black hair and wearing glasses came and asked,

"Can I sit here?"

"Yeah, sure." Or welcomed him.

"Thanks." He said, and put his luggage on the racks as well.

"What's your name?" asked Omer.

"Rotem. Rotem Moses." He shook Omer's hand.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Shira Shamir" I answered "So you're a First Year too?"

"Yeah." He said. "I'm hoping to be a Gryffindor. You?"

"Slytherin." I proudly stated. He smiled. Not long after, just when the train started moving, Or's best friend, Gili, came into our compartment.

"Lucky for me, I'm not late." She huffed, put her luggage on the racks and sat next to Or. They started talking about hot guys and stuff like that. I looked at Rotem and we rolled our eyes. Gili lived near us in New Jersey. I knew her very well. Rotem and I then continued talking. I found out many things: he was very good at Mathematics, while I preferred Chemistry. He was good with computers, I was good with animals. But overall, he seemed like a nice guy. Two hours passed. Three hours. I went to change into my formal clothing. When I came back, the candy cart was at our compartment. I bought some hazelnut flavored chocolate frogs and devoured them. When the train finally arrived, Omer, Or, and Gili headed toward the carriages while Rotem and I were greeted by a half-giant I knew to be Hagrid from Omer and Or's stories. He led the First Years to boats and gave each boat a lantern. Rotem and I were on the same boat as the Beatles boy I had seen in Diagon Alley. He didn't speak, and neither did we. We were mesmerized by the huge building in front of us. It was enormous. I was amazed at the structure. It was so precise and delicate, yet firm and solid. All First Years were led through the Dining Hall doors and the Sorting Ceremony began with a song:

 _Be you short or tall,_

 _Large or small;_

 _I am the hat_

 _That is here to sort you all._

 _I am here to choose the table_

 _Where you will be sat,_

 _I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!_

 _If you are brave_

 _And adventure is what you crave:_

 _Gryffindor is the home of such a knave._

 _If you are friendly, loyal and true;_

 _Hufflepuff is the place for you._

 _If you are academically able,_

 _Hardworking, wise and smart,_

 _Ravenclaw is where you fit the part._

 _If you are crafty and sly;_

 _Always willing to reach for the sky:_

 _Slytherin is where your loyalties lie._

 _So put me on and meet your fate._

 _Make haste; don't be late._

 _Take care and begin this adventure if you dare…_

"Benba-Benben-Benbentiki Shpoka, Ido! Uh, sorry. Benbenishty Shpilka, Ido!" called Flitwick, the vice principal. Beatles Boy came up.

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the Sorting Hat.

"Bowren, Michael!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Herna, Oliver!"

"Slytherin!"

"Herna, Veronica!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Omerjon, Bill!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Moses, Rotem!"

Rotem stepped up nervously.

"Gryffindor!"

I grinned from ear to ear, happy to know that my friend was happy.

"Potter, James!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Shamir, Shira!"

I stepped up nervously.

"Hmm. Very intelligent. But not a Ravenclaw. Not very friendly, so not Hufflepuff. Very cunning. Resourceful. A leader. Ambitious. I think you're a Gryffi- no, kidding. You are most definitely a Slytherin!" called the hat.

I smiled an even bigger smile, my missing muscle causing my mout to be crooked. As I sat down in the Slytherin table, the prefects welcomed me and introduced themselves: Noam (male) and Kara (female).

"The tour begins tomorrow at 9:00 AM, don't forget." Said Kara. I nodded and went on to talk to some other First Years. I met a girl named Luca. She was very nice. When the feast began, I caught Rotem's eye and smiled. He smiled back and we proceeded to eat. I later on went to hug my siblings and wish them goodnight. The prefects led us to the common room. The door was locked. Kara then recited the password: Which witch would watch which watch? The door opened. All First Years were sorted into dorms. My dorm was the furthest one from the common room, meaning it was the quietest. I had a window to the lake, and could see many creatures. The dorm was small, so I had one roommate. Gladly, it was Luca. All of our luggage was unpacked and sorted into our cupboards. I quickly changed into pajamas, wished Luca a good night, and fell asleep.


	9. Sorting Hat-Rotem

It was the end of August. I woke up into a hot, sunny day. Mom had already packed my stuff into a trunk with my initials on it. On the seven months after my birthday, we bought me a snowy owl, named "Hedwig" (after Harry's one), and I practiced beginner spells, like "Reparo" and "Wingardium Leviosa". I played with the computer a ton of time, and broke my glasses, just so I can repair them.

A day after, September 1st, we went with all of my stuff, my wand, muggle clothes, and Hedwig, to King's Cross station. We arrived at 10:45, and I saw two interesting people, one boy which looked like a combination of The Beatles members, and one tall girl with curly hair. I got onto the train, and I told James that we'll meet at Hogwarts. I went to the front of the train, and saw the curly hair girl.

"Can I sit here?" I asked. "Yeah, sure," answered someone who looked like the girl's big sister. "Thanks," I said, and I put my trunk on the top shelve. A boy which looked like their brother asked me for my name. "Rotem. Rotem Moses", I answered. I shook the boy's hand. "What's your name?" I asked the girl. "Shira Shamir". "So you're a first year too?" Shira asked me. "Yeah," I answered. "I'm hoping to be a Gryffindor, you?" I asked her. "Slytherin," she said proudly. I smiled.

A few minutes later, a girl came into our compartment, and started talking about hot boys and things like that. Me and Shira rolled our eyes. We continued talking. I found out a few things about her: While I was good at Mathematics, she preferred Chemistry. She was good with animals, I was good with computers. Overall, she seemed nice, except that small part about our houses.

After three hours, we changed into our Hogwarts clothes, and the candy cart came. I bought Chocolate Frogs, but only for the cards, and Shira bought Hazelnut-flavored ones. When the train finally arrived, we were greeted by Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, which was a half-giant. All of the first-years were led by him to a bay with small boats.

Me and Shira were on the same boat with that Beatles looking boy. We didn't talk, and neither did he. We were all amazed by the gorgeous building in front of us.

We went through the doors to the Great Hall, and the sorting ceremony began. There was a small chair, with an old hat on it. Everyone's eyes were focused on the hat. It opened its mouth, and sang a song:

Be you short or tall,  
Large or small;  
I am the hat  
That s here to sort you all.  
I am here to choose the table  
Where you will be sat,  
I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!

If you are brave  
And adventuring is what you crave:  
Gryffindor is the home of such a knave.

If you are friendly, loyal and true;  
Hufflepuff is the place for you.

If you are academically able,  
Hardworking, wise and smart,  
Ravenclaw is where you fit the part.

If you are crafty and sly;  
Always willing to reach for the sky:  
Slytherin is where your loyalties lie.

So put me on and meet your fate.  
Make haste; don't be late.  
Take care  
And begin the adventure if you dare…

All of the school clapped their hands after the song. Professor Flitwick, the vice principle, took a long parchment of paper, and started reading names:

"Benba-Benben-Benbentiki Shpoka, Ido! Uh, sorry. Benbenishty Shpilka Ido!" called Flitwick, the vice principal. Beatles Boy came up. **  
**"Ravenclaw!" shouted the Sorting Hat. **  
**"Bowren, Michael!"  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Herna, Oliver!"  
"Slytherin!"  
"Herna, Veronica!"  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Omerjon, Bill!"  
"Gryffindor!"

A few other names were called.

"Moses, Rotem **"**

"Good luck." Shira whispered. I smiled.

I stepped up on the chair. A second later, the hat called "Gryffindor!". I smiled a huge smile, and went to sit at the Gryffindor table, with James.

"Shamir, Shira!" **  
**"Slytherin!"

"Let the feast begin!" said Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress. The tables filled with all the food you can ever think of. Me and James talked about our lessons, and wondered if we'll share the dorms. In the middle of the meal, Shira caught my eye and smiled. I smiled back.

The Gryffindor prefect, Will, showed us the way to the Gryffindor tower, guarded by the portrait of the fat lady. "Password?" she asked. Will said "Horntail", and we went to the Gryffindor Common room. Turns out, me and James are in the same dorm after all. I thought about the day and smiled. We switched to our Pajamas and went to sleep.


	10. Introduction-Gaia

I ran down the stairs, exited. I've been waiting for this moment my whole life. And there it was, on the table waiting just for me. With trembling hands I opened it. I read it and I started screaming. I did it. I was accepted to Hogwarts.

But I didn't believe it 'till I opened it:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Gaia Perry Rubinstein

12floor

The closes door to the living room

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

We are very happy to inform you that a spot has been reserved for you in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Filius Flitwick

Vice Principal

Uniform

First Years are required to bring the following clothing:

Three simple cloaks for work (black)

One pointy hat (black) for daily use

A pair of gloves (Dragon Skin)

A winter cloak (black, silver buckles

Please make sure all clothes have name tags.

Books

All students are required to bring at least one copy of the following books:

Basic Spells (Level A)- Miranda Gosley

A History of Magic- Bathilda Bagshot

The Theory of Magic- Adlbert Roch

The Transfiguration Guide For Begginers- Americk Switcher

1000 Magic Weeds and Fungi- Fillida Root

The Guide To Herbology- Neville Longbottom

Magic Potions- Arsenius Milliliter

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them- Newt Scamander

The Dark Arts: A Defensive Guide- Quentin Tremblin

Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (iron, size 2)

1 bottle system (glass or crystal)

1 telescope

1 bronze scale

In addition, the students may bring an owl, a cat or a toad.

Reminder: First Years are not allowed to bring their own brooms.

Two months later

Two months later it was 1st on September 10 pm, and I was late for school.

Yesterday, my family and I waited to board on the plain that was supposed to flew us to London, so my sister and I could get to Hogwarts in time, but than a great storm started, and we were forced to stay in NY. My sister Tamar, 4 years older than me and I Ravenclaw, was getting stressed, so my dad sent an emergency owl to headmistress McGonagall, which allowed us to arrive late to school.

So here I am, waiting to be sorted to my house. My parents told me that all of the houses are good, and they don't care which house I am as long as I'm happy, but I get the feeling that my father and sister want me to be a Ravenclaw. I don't know which house I want to be. But it's **not** going to be hufflepuff. I also have two little sisters there both twins, and a little brother. They are learning in muggles school, and will probably learn in Hogwarts when the time will come. "Gaia Perry Rubinstein?" a voice of an old woman called my name behind the door of the principal's office. "Yes?" I opened the door. "Please, come in". Professor McGonagall was sitting on the other side of the desk. I sat down in front of her in a slight embarrassment." As you probably know, there are four houses at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff, who represent courage, wisdom, ambition and kindness. Every student in this school is sorted to his or hers house in their first year. You can be sorted only once, so the house you will be sorted to is your house for good. Did you understand me?" "Yes" I said. I could barely breathe. She stood and took off a well-thumbed bonnet of one of the shelves. I knew what it was. It was the sorting hat. The magical hat that will determine my feature. "Good luck" said McGonagall, and pulled the hat on my head. Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head: "well well, look what we've got here. Yes, I remember your father and sister. It's seems like you Inherited your love of learning from theme, you'll do great in Ravenclaw. You're also vindictive and a good lyre, as a Slytherin, and there is some kindness deep down there' but I get the feeling that Hufflepuff is not you're style. There's also a part of you,' something inside you that haven't got the chance to get out yet. You need to learn how to express yourself. Hmm… your house is…"


	11. Chapter 7-Ido

Chapter 7:

I woke up very excited and asked John to help me and the other first-year students to get to the Great Hall. After breakfast, Professor McGonagall said that we could find our timetables in our common rooms so I ran to the Ravenclaw common room to see my timetable.

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

1

Potions

Potions

Astronomy

Flying lesson

Transfiguration

2

Potions

Potions

Astronomy

Herbology

Transfiguration

3

Transfiguration

DADA

Charms

DADA

Charms

4

Transfiguration

DADA

Charms

DADA

Charms

5

Charms

Transfiguration

Potions

Charms

Potions

6

Charms

Transfiguration

Potions

Charms

Potions

7

DaDa

DADA

Lunch

Transfiguration

Flying lesson

8

DaDa

DADA

Lunch

Transfiguration

Herbology

9

HoS

Lunch

Potions

Lunch

DADA

10

HoS

Lunch

Charms

Lunch

DADA

11

Lunch

Charms

Transfiguration

Potions

Lunch

12

Lunch

Charms

DaDa

Potions

Lunch

I had Astronomy with Gryffindor. It was not fair. I studied for all classes, except for this one. I got outside of the common room and saw Rotem. I wasn't sure it was him so I asked, "Are you Rotem?"  
He looked at me like I was very weird. Maybe he thought to himself who would stop a random person to ask him if his name is Rotem.  
"Yes, it's me," he finally answered. "I remember you, you are Ido."  
"Yes I am."  
"We have Astronomy together, we must hurry."  
When we got to the classroom, we sat together and started talking.  
After 5 minutes, someone yelled at us, "Could you both SHUT UP?!"  
I didn't know her. She wasn't in the Sorting Ceremony.  
While I was sitting, I verified Professor Sinistra, the teacher, wasn't close to the class so I started saying, "Someone's angr…" but then I saw her.  
She introduced herself and started talking about what is astronomy and why it's important to the magic community and to magic itself.  
After the first, hour I was bored so I started reading the Standard Book of Spells.  
I knew how to cast the spell Reparo, so I started learning another spell called Lumos. It took me a while to understand it. One time the teacher almost caught me. After I learned the basic move of the hand and how to pronounce it, I decided to listen to the teacher. The last thing she told us is that we were going to learn names of stars, and their movements.  
Rotem, the girl that yelled at us (named Gaia), and I got out of the class while we asked her what's her house.  
"So you're in Gryffindor?" I asked.


End file.
